Not So Troublesome
by Anime Freak456
Summary: When Gaara and Sakura tie the knot, Shikamaru starts thinking about being married to Temari, but then during a get-together, he says that wrong thing at the wrong time. Going to apologize is going to be harder then he orginally thought
1. Before the Wedding Conversation

"So…" Chouji started, looking at Shikamaru sleeping in his Tuxedo that matched the one he was wearing himself.

"So what?" said a sleepy Shikamaru, cracking one eye open to look at Chouji.

"Are you going to ask her?" Chouji asked, hoping that the answer would be yes.

"Ask who what?" asked Shikamaru, sitting up slowly from his laying position on the leather couch, to look at Chouji properly. They were in a medium sized room that was a plain tan color, like most of the buildings were in Suna. The room had a brown door on one wall that was made of plain brown wood and on the opposite wall there was a glass sliding-door that led out to a balcony with a view of the entire city of Suna, it was the Kazekage building.

"Ask Temari to marry you, of course! You're already twenty and she's getting to be, what, twenty two? She probably wants to start settling down right about now," shouted Chouji, irritated that he had to practically spell it out for Shikamaru.

"Oh… that," sighed Shikamaru. He had been dating Temari for two years and they were living together but being the lazy ass that he was, Shikamaru had never gotten around to proposing.

"I don't know… It's too troublesome to think about. If I did propose we would have to plan a wedding and all that other stuff that is just a drag…" Shikamaru started looking at the tile patterns on the ground of the room that they were in. He was thankful that there was no one else in the room to hear the conversation.

"Well, you better hurry! That one guy, what's his name? the one on her ANBU team? Oh well, anyway, he has had his eyes on her. I keep seeing him looking at her in a way that suggests that he wants more than friendship from her when they are on missions in Konoha."

"Well-" Shikamaru started talking but was irrupted by the object of their conversation.

"Hey, are you guys almost ready? The wedding is about to start!" Temari had popped her head into the men's dressing room. She was wearing a beautiful burgundy colored dress that was made of satin and was strapless. The bust of the dress was covered in little fake jewels that started to fade in numbers as the dress continued down. Shikamaru had to shake his head to get the naughty thoughts he started thinking about out of his head and finally answer her question.

"We're coming, you troublesome woman!"

"Do you want to get hit?"

"Not particularly, no because the pain would be too troublesome…"

Temari shook her head at his craziness before she left them to make sure the other bridesmaids were ready, since that was her job as Maid of Honor. She still couldn't believe that her baby brother was getting married, and to Haruno Sakura no less! She was so excited, especially because that would mean that they would be on their honeymoon for a week and Kankuro left on a two week mission in the Land of Waves right after the ceremony. That would mean it would just be her and Shikamaru in the huge mansion, they were going to have lots of fun.

She smirked deviously.

Shikamaru watched her leave and couldn't help but sigh as he thought about how lucky he was to have such an amazing woman that was his, maybe he should start thinking more about marrying her. He started to think back to everything that had happened to the two of them.

_He and Sakura had been sent to Suna on a mission. Sakura was to help out at the hospital and Shikamaru was getting papers ready for the upcoming chunin exams, then he was to wait until Sakura was done and escort her back, not that she needed it, they were both ANBU members. He was to become a temporary Suna nin while he was waiting on Sakura. _

_Sakura and Gaara had already been dating for a while, although it was incredible to all that were around them that this romance had even started. Sakura had gotten over Sasuke without a word to anyone. It had been three years, when they were seventeen, since they had been forced to take Sasuke out after he tried to kill Tsunade, and everyone had thought that she had never gotten over him. What everyone didn't know was that she had, with Gaara. He had been in town for a meeting with the Hokage the day when Sasuke attacked and he even helped in the battle against Team Taka. After the battle had been fought and Sasuke lay dead on the ground in front of the Hokage tower with Naruto standing above him, Sakura ran off with tears in her eyes. Gaara went after her and no one knew about it but they started sending letters to each other after that and then ended up starting to date each other, even though they could only see each other every once in a while. Then Sakura got assigned the mission to help out at the hospital and they got to spend more time together and Gaara realized that he didn't want her to leave. Then he asked Sakura to move to Suna and live with him and of course she had said yes. All she had to really do was move her stuff into his room, now theirs, because they had already been staying at the Kazekage Mansion for the last three months, then she was transferred to Suna. _

_Naruto wasn't very happy that he was losing his best friend, but he had Hinata and they were trying to have a baby so everything was ok with him. Tsunade was a little sad about losing her disciple that was like a daughter to her, but everything worked out for the best. After that, Shikamaru decided that he would ask out Temari and she had said "I thought you'd never ask!" then since the mission was technically over, he had to leave, but Temari asked him to move in with her and then Shikamaru was also transferred to Suna permanently._

_That all had happened about a year and a half ago and in that time, Temari and Shikamaru's relationship had grown exponentially. They fought, but who didn't? It just made them that much stronger as a couple._

_Then came the exciting news that Gaara and Sakura were going to get married. Gaara asked Shikamaru and Kankuro to be his best men and Sakura told Temari that she was going to be her Maid of Honor. Temari agreed, on one condition: if the bride's maid dresses were hideous then Sakura had to do all the cleaning in the mansion for a month. Sakura, of course, didn't pick out a terrible dress and Temari was happy._

Shikamaru was snapped back to the present by Chouji, who was smacking him lightly in the face.

"Whatcha thinkin' about?" Chouji asked with a tilt of his head and gave Shikamaru a funny look.

"Nothing…"

"Well, obviously it was something because I was slapping you for a good five minutes!" Chouji asked with a little chuckle.

"Well… I was just thinking about my last mission to gather infor-"

"Don't lie to me! C'mon we're best friends! I think I know when you are thinking about a certain wind sorceress!" Chouji said pointing an accusing finger at Shikamaru, who just shook his head.

"Yeah, well… whatever… We better get out to our groomsmen positions or I'll have to face the wrath of two pissed off kunoichi later."

Chouji nodded his head in agreement, thinking of how mad Sakura could get if even one person accidently ruined her wedding day in even the smallest way. He shuddered at the thought.

**A/N:**

**Well there you go. This was actually my first fanfic; I just never got around to typing it.**

**I don't know when there will be an update but I promise not to let it be far away.**

**Hope you guys liked this. I don't know who I want the other guy to be who looks at Temari, but if anyone has an idea send me a pm or tell me your idea in a review.**

**NEW A/N**

**Hey y'all! I just redid this chapter. I felt like I didn't give this my best shot so I decided to redo some things and add other things. I hope you all will reread this and please stick around because I should have the redo of the second chapter up in the next couple of days.**

**Thanks to A. E. Stover., ****DarkSacredJewellXoX, and SpeedDemon315 who helpled me out with their lovely reviews that really did help me! Lol**

**Any info on how long it will be before chapter will be up will be towards the top of my profile page. Vote on my poll if you have time! Just to let you all know that I am not still taking suggestions on the other man any more, if you want to know who it is you'll just have to keep reading!**

**P.S. If you want to know what Temari's dress looks like, then look on my profile.**


	2. Out with Old Friends

Temari had left Shikamaru with his friends from Konoha at a sake bar. She was letting him catch up with them, even though she knew that he would end up just falling asleep at the bar that they took him to and then someone would end up having to drag his butt home. She smiled to herself, thinking of him sleeping while everyone else was laughing and joking about old times. Part of her wanted him to stay awake since he rarely got to hang out with them since he moved in with her, but she also knew that him staying awake would never happen because of the lazy ass that he was.

She decided that since it was the first night that the two of them had alone in such a long time, she would do something romantic for both of them. Then her thoughts turned once again to the fact that he was and is a lazy ass and probably wouldn't even notice if she did anything. She decided to just light some candles and wait to see what happened.

"Come on, Shikamaru! Wake up and dance or something! We aren't in town for very long and we want to an actual conversation with you!"

As Temari had guessed, Shikamaru was sitting at the bar with his head on the table, asleep and trying to ignore Ino's annoying voice and get some sleep.

"Oi, Shino! Get your troublesome woman away from me." Shikamaru sat up more and plopped his head on his hand, with his elbow on the bar, holding up his head to look around at his friends. All of the Rookie 11 where there apart of Sakura, who was on her honeymoon, and Hinata, who was at her hotel asleep since she needed her rest because she was pregnant.

"Awww, come on, Shikamaru! We hardly ever see you!" Naruto was bouncing in his seat.

"Shouldn't you be with your pregnant wife? She is all alone in an empty hotel room," Tenten said as she took a sip of her sake and rested her head on Neji's shoulder

"Well, she said she was ok and that I should stay and talk to Shikamaru! And – and- and umm I don't know…"

Most of them laughed at him trying to come up with a reason, except those who don't laugh: Neji and Shino, who only smirked, and Shikamaru had started to fall asleep again during Naruto and Tenten's conversation.

"Don't think that we forgot you were here, Shikamaru." Kiba said as he turned toward the lazy genius, who had his head down again as he tried to sleep, ignoring them.

Pretty soon, the bar closed and everyone had to leave and go to their different hotels.

"Shikamaru! Let's hang out tomorrow! Bring Tema-chan!" Ino called as she started walking back to her hotel with Shino.

Shikamaru didn't answer, but instead waved two fingers in reply to indicate that he heard her as he continued walking home, which was the opposite way.

When Shikamaru finally got home it was about 2:00 in the morning.

'Man, troublesome people keeping me out so late. Crap, Temari is asleep. If I wake her up, she'll kill me.' He tiptoed through the house and up the stairs, down the hall to their room. Quietly, he stripped down to his boxers and tried to slip into their queen-sized bed as stealthy as he could, which was easy considering he was a ninja.

Just as he was finally dozing off, his hand felt something silky under their cotton sheets coming from Temari's side of the bed.

'Shit. I'm never gunner get to sleep.' And with that he knew that Temari was awake and he knew that she knew that he knew she was awake. 'Why didn't I notice the candles sooner?'

She turned over and cuddled up to him as he wrapped an arm around her. She was in fact in a silky piece of lingerie, the one that she knew Shikamaru liked the best. It wasn't much, but that's what made it perfect.

"I thought you would never get home," She said as she smirked and kissed him on his cheek.

"Troublesome woman, I just want to sleep." Although he knew he wasn't going to get any sleep any time soon, he thought he would tell her anyway.

"Yeah but I'll help you rest better." And with that, she kissed him again on the mouth, this time not letting him go as she untied her silk top.

…

In the morning, Shikamaru woke to the smell of something burning. 'Dammit, she tried to cook again.'

**A/N:**

**Sorry for waiting so long but this is probably the rate that chapters will come out. Maybe they might come out faster if I feel motivated or have a lot of free time.**

**I still haven't decided who the other guy shall be. I have only received one suggestion. There is a poll on my profile for you to vote whether you want it to be someone from Naruto or an OC. The one suggestion I have received, I liked so that will probably be the person. So, thank you, you know who you are! (It's a secret)**

**Reviews make me happy and motivate me but I won't have the number of reviews indicate when the next chapter will be posted so don't worry!**

**New A/N:**

**So, there wasn't much in this chapter that changed. A few more details here and there but nothing elaborate. Hope you guys enjoyed reading this and if you haven't re-read the first chapter, then I suggest you should because I changed quite a bit on it, like three times. Lol**

**Tell me what you think! Constructive Criticism is welcome but if you just plan hate it you don't need to go the extra mile and tell me so. Someone has already done that.**

**Vote on my profile! Please?**


	3. Bad Timing of Conversation

**I am soooo sorry for the late update. I thought that there had only been three weeks and then I discover that it's been a month! So sorry, I had finals then there is this new testing in Washington called HSPE and I had three days of that then I couldn't think of what to put in this chapter so I am very sorry for taking so long. By the way thanks to Deidarakiller because she helped me pick out a character for the 'other guy.' Just letting everybody know, since this is my fanfic I will have Deidara as the other guy, don't like it? Deal with it. I hope you like this.**

Temari and Shikamaru headed over to the park where everyone was supposed to meet. The messenger bird's message had told them to be there at an earlier time but they were arriving a half hour late.

"Crap. Why do you take so long getting ready?" Shikamaru deadpanned. "Troublesome woman," he murmured at the end.

Temari chose to ignore the 'troublesome woman' part. "I haven't seen all of our friends from Konoha in a long time, except at the wedding. But the wedding didn't count because I was so busy trying to be the best maid of honor, which I was. So I need to look presentable for everybody today."

"Whatever," Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

They continued walking in silence until they reached the park where everyone was. Temari was pretty surprised as to how many people from Konoha were actually there. She knew that the remaining Konoha 11 were there because she had seen them all yesterday, but that was only because most of them were on the wedding or with someone who was in the wedding. Temari had been pretty busy trying to make sure everything was perfect for her best friend and then soon-to-be sister-in-law to notice exactly how many people from Konoha were there.

"LOOK! Shikamaru and Temari are here! Finally!"

Shikamaru didn't have to turn his head to look to know who had yelled.

Of course, it was the exuberant blonde.

Naruto was waving his hands like crazy trying to get their attention. Hinata was sitting next to him, with her face as red as ever, stroking her stomach.

"I'm gonna kill that blonde idiot. Slowly," Shikamaru smirked at his girlfriend's comment.

They continued to walk toward everybody, hand in hand.

Not only was the remaining Konoha 11 there, but their captains: Kurenai, with her son, Raiden; Gai, still in his jumpsuit; Kakashi, who was now married to Shizune; Yamato sat quietly by Gai. Sai was there with his wife, Rei who was a civilian woman from the village. She was a quite girl with brown hair and blue eyes. Tsunade was there because she was the one to give Sakura away, she had all but burst out crying doing that job. Konohamaru was there with Moegi and Udon, along with their sensei: Ebisu. Genma and Anko were also there and Izumo and Kotetsu were there too. Tenten and Neji are married, so are Naruto and Hinata. Shino and Ino are dating. Kiba is dating a girl named Naomi, who was a ninja just as wild as Kiba, and of course Akamaru was there. Lee is married to a girl named Hotaru and Choji is married to a girl named Kyo. Lee, Chouji, and Kiba were all with women from their clans. When they first started going out with each other, they were subjected to Tenten, Temari, Hinata, Ino, Sakura's test of worthiness as they liked to call it. The four girls, including Sai's wife, Rei, were all given the stamp of approval.

"I forgot just how many people were in Konoha," Shikamaru looked at the tables where everyone was sitting and couldn't believe how big they all looked together in the park, which wasn't much of a park considering they were in the middle of the desert.

"At least it's a nice day," Temari stated as they started to walk to where everyone was sitting at a bunch of picnic tables that had been pulled together so everyone was closer to each other.

At Naruto's outburst everyone looked up and some shouted words of greeting towards the couple or simply smiled or waved at the pair, then they went back to whoever they were talking to.

"Where do you want to sit?" Temari asked.

"I don't care."

"Fine, we'll go sit with Kurenai and her son, you haven't talked to her in ages."

Shikamaru and Temari approached Kurenai and her son, Raiden, who were talking to Genma.

"Shikamaru! I've missed you!" Raiden came running over to Shikamaru and gave him a big hug.

"Hey there. How've you been? You've sure grown up a lot in the last two years," Shikamaru temporarily got rid of some of his lazy ass attitude in order to make the boy happy.

They walked the rest of the way to the table and sat down across from Genma and Kurenai.

Silence.

"Well, I'm going to talk to Anko."

Genma left the four in search of the crazy jonin.

"How have you been since you moved to the desert, Shikamaru?" Kurenai asked, trying to pick up the conversation.

"Well, the heat's troublesome but I got used to it and now I don't mind it so much."

"That's good. Konoha hasn't changed since you and Sakura left two years ago."

"That's good, I guess."

Kurenai chuckled at this. She could tell that Shikamaru felt kind of guilty for leaving her two years ago since he had promised Asuma to take care of herself and her son. Kurenai was almost the reason that Shikamaru stayed in Konoha because he wanted to fulfill his promise but Raiden was four and she finally convinced him to go and that they would be fine.

"Oh look! There's Deidara! I'm going to go say hi," Temari said, getting up.

"Who's Deidara?" Shikamaru hadn't ever heard of such a person.

"Oh, he's the new jonin on my team. He came with me the last few times I had a mission in Konoha so he's friends with some of the people here."

Deidara could be seen walking over to where Kotetsu and Izumo were sitting. He was of average built for a ninja with long blonde hair with his long bangs covering one of his blue eyes. His hair reminded Shikamaru of Ino's own hair

"I want to go over, too!" Raiden exclaimed excitedly, "Please, mom! Can I go?"

"Go ahead. Have fun."

"Thanks Mom! Let's go, Temari!"

"Ok, ok I'm coming."

"So, how have you and Temari been?" Kurenai asked as she quirked an eyebrow.

If Shikamaru had been drinking something, or eating anything, he would have choked.

"Umm… Well, we're doin' good, I guess. You know. All you women are troublesome, but that's nothing new," Shikamaru turned silent.

"I see," Kurenai smiled at his blush.

They continued talking a little bit more until two pair of hands came and grabbed both of Shikamaru's arms and started dragging him away.

"Boys, now that was rude. I was talking to him you know," Kurenai smiled at Shikamaru's abductors.

"Sorry Kurenai-sensei! Can we borrow him?" Shikamaru looked at the two men who had grabbed him and realized it was none other than Kiba and Naruto, both grinning like the idiots they were.

"Go ahead, Kiba. Have fun boys." Kurenai got a helpless look from Shikamaru, which she just softly laughed at.

"Come on Shikamaru! The rest of us boys want to talk to you," Naruto said as he and Kiba continued to drag Shikamaru to a table where he could see Neji, Sai, Choji, Lee, and Shino already occupying.

The table had been moved away from most of the other tables so the guys could kind of talk in private. Well, as private as it gets when everyone is a shinobi, capable of hearing the smallest thing. Luckily, everyone else was busy in their own conversations and had there guards partly down since they were all at a park with no immediate threat.

"What do you guys want?" Shikamaru asked as he was picking himself up and dusting himself off.

"What do you think of Deidara?" Choji asked.

"I don't know. I've never met him befo-"

"He likes Temari!" Naruto all but yelled out loud.

Kiba, who was sitting closest to him, smacked the back of Naruto's head as the rest of the guys shook their heads.

"Dammit, Naruto. We wanted to tell him gently," Neji stated.

"Sorry," Naruto said with a blush on his face as he scratched the back of his head, with a sheepish grin.

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" Shikamaru asked, pretty much impassive.

"He's the guy I was talking about! I told you while we were getting ready for the wedding. I couldn't remember his name at the time but that's definitely him," Choji said.

"We have all noticed how he looks at her. Even the girls have taken notice," Neji once again spoke.

They continued to tell Shikamaru about different times that Deidara had flirted with Temari.

While this was going on, Temari had been pulled away from everyone, in a similar way that Shikamaru had been dragged, by the three girls: Ino, Tenten, and Hinata.

"What the hell? Why did you pull me away from everyone?" Temari exclaimed.

"Well, we have something to tell you. We don't know if you know or not but-"

"Why are you beating around the bush, Hinata? Just come out and say it!" Ino interrupted.

"Ino! Don't be rude to Hinata. We decided to bring it up delicately. That's what she's doing!" Tenten chastised Ino on her rude behavior.

"Would you guys please tell me what's going on?" Temari said, getting irritated.

"Deidara likes you!" they all exclaimed at once.

"…You're all stupid. He does not," Temari couldn't believe her ears.

"It's true! We've all noticed. Just by missions you've been on and we get to see you, we can tell by the way he looks at you and flirts with you."

"You're all crazy! He doesn't flirt with me!"

They continued talking for a few hours as did the boys. Ranging from topic to topic.

"Hey Shikamaru! Most of us have already gotten married or are close. So why don't you ask Temari to marry you?" Choji asked his friend, he was determined to bring up the subject as many times as he could.

"Yeah! When will you join in holy matrimony with the youthful Temari?" Lee asked, exuberantly.

"I don't know if I will. After having to live with Sakura while she and Gaara planned their wedding, I don't think I ever will. Women get scary when they try to plan their wedding. It's too troublesome." Shikamaru said to all the guys, in a joking manner.

"What was that?"

Shikamaru flinched visibly. 'Crap. That was Temari's voice.' He turned around to see her standing two feet behind him.

Tears in her eyes, Temari asked, "Well?" She didn't seem to have taken it in the joking manner that he had said it in.

When Shikamaru didn't answer, she turned away and ran off, jumping onto a roof to get away faster.

"Shit," was all Shikamaru could think to say.

"Well, that was smart of you, Mr. Genius," Sai said, putting on a fake smile.

**A/N:**

**Once again, I am sorry for the wait. I hope the long chapter will make up for it.**

**I recently received the following message for a person under the subject 'hate mail': **

Ok,i read your ** story about gaara marring sakura. my friend takes a HUGE offence to that! and shikamaru NOT marring temari? no! not ** kol! you need to get the stick out of your **,you mother ** moron! why in the hell do you think that shikamaru WOULDNT marry temari? and FYI YOU ** HOLE, sakura-chan takes FULL ** offence to the whole gaara/sakura marrage. NOT GONNA HAPPEN **! i hope you know that I, Temari, will personaly creame you if I EVER see your mother-** skanky **.  
thank you for listening.

~Temari Nara and Sakura Uchiha

**Ok, so this is exactly how I got it. I didn't modify it in anyway. I thought I would take this chance to tell people: if you don't like a minor couple in a story so much you have to say something like this, then don't read it. I don't mean to give offence to anyone by my story but if you do well that's not my fault. I personally don't care. Sorry. I'm not a rude person but this was just stupid. Anyway hope you liked this chapter, I will try to update faster from now on. I am on spring break so maybe I will be able to. **

**I also won't type so long A/N in the future. Please review if you have any comments on anything. I would like to know what other people think of the hate mail I got. If not that's fine.**

**New A/N:**

**Chapter three is finished being redone! I hope everyone can take a minute to review and tell me how they think this story is going.**

**Well, I don't have anything else to say, so until next time, vote on my poll! lol**


	4. You Make Me Sick

Deidara had been close enough to see and hear the whole thing.

'This is just my luck. Now I can finally have a chance with Temari…'

While everyone was either going back to their own conversations or telling Shikamaru what a huge mistake he had made, Deidara quietly walked away. He was planning on finding Temari.

…

Ino, Tenten and Hinata had been standing only a few feet behind Temari as she had been walking up to see what Shikamaru and the other guys were up to.

Ino started going off on Shikamaru for what he had said as Hinata tried to calm her down.

"Oi, Shino! What have I said about your troublesome woman?" Shikamaru said as Ino continued to yell at him.

Shino just shrugged.

"Girls! I'm going after Temari," Tenten said and then glared at Shikamaru who just shrugged. Then she went over and kissed Neji on the cheek and leapt up to the top of the buildings and took off after Temari.

…

Deidara arrived at the training field.

He could here dull thunks mixed with a very soft sniffling.

He knew from getting to know her as her teammate that she would usually practice her throwing when she was upset.

"What do you want, Deidara?" Temari asked in a semi-shaky voice, not bothering to look up at him. She could sense that he was there by his chakra signature

Deidara just watched her for a minute, admiring how her muscles flexed as she drew back her hand and then brought it back around to throw the shuriken. She looked really good in her black kimono with her red sash around the middle. She had discarded her fan on a nearby bench.

He forced himself to snap back to reality and answer the question that Temari asked that still hadn't been answered.

"I wanted to make sure you were ok, Shikamaru is a fool for what he said," Deidara said looking right at her, blue eyes roaring with lightly controlled anger. She flinched visibly as he said the last part.

She dropped the last shuriken she had in her hand and turned around to look at the man standing behind her.

"Deidara, what are you trying to say?" Temari asked slightly confused.

"I'm saying that I'm in love with you."

Temari didn't know what to say, she hadn't believed what the girls had told her about Deidara.

"Shikamaru is the only man I've ever imagined myself being with since we met in the chunin exams, eight years ago. Then my brothers and I went to help when they went after Sasuke not long after. Then I was helping with the chunin exams and we became even closer. I don't know how to live without him by my side," Temari had looked down because she didn't want to see Deidara's face.

"Be with me. I've been in love with you since I first met you, yeah, forget that loser and we can run away together," Deidara said in a firm voice.

Temari looked at him in shock, she was used to his constant "yeahs" she was friends with Naruto after all, with his constant "believe it's!" "I can't do that! Shikamaru and I need to try to work this out," she said, "besides, I still love him."

"But I love you. I'm tired of seeing you with that asshole who doesn't even appreciate you. Come on, run away with me and let me show you a real man, yeah."

"What's going on here?" Tenten's voice could be heard from the other side of the training field.

"Tenten!" Temari ran over to her and flung her arms around her and started to cry again, though not as hard.

Tenten was surprised by Temari's embrace. She wasn't usually the type to hug her friends, even when upset.

Tenten looked behind Temari and saw Deidara standing there. She could tell that he didn't like the interruption she had caused. He was glaring at the ground with his arms folded across his jonin vest.

'So he's the one that I heard talking about running away together,' Tenten thought as she glared at Deidara, who had looked back up and remained unfazed by the glare.

"Come on, Temari. Let's go back to your house, Ino and Hinata will meet us there."

Tenten and Temari walked away without another word to Deidara as he watched them go, wishing he could just take Temari and run away with her.

…

Shikamaru felt like shit. Not that he would ever say it out loud or show it in anyway but he did.

It wasn't that he never thought about it. He did want to get married, he always had wanted to. He just didn't want to go through all the preparation things, straight to the being married part was what he wanted.

He was walking through the streets, heading for the training grounds where he knew Temari would be throwing shuriken; he did know everything about her. Even the things her brothers and Sakura, her best friend, didn't know and probably never would. Things like that she was afraid of snakes, she loved the smell of gasoline, and the only thing she didn't burn while cooking were pancakes, small things like that; weird but that's the way she was.

As he got to the training grounds, he noticed Temari and Tenten walking away from an irritated-looking Deidara.

Shikamaru started to walk over to where Deidara was.

"Hey, where are they going?" Shikamaru asked, in a bored tone. He still didn't believe that the man was in love with Temari so he figured the blonde man wouldn't have any problems with the question Shikamaru asked.

Deidara turned to glare at the lazy shinobi. "Why do you care? You broke her heart with your idiocy. You don't deserve her, yeah." he said in a deadly, cold voice.

Shikamaru raised his eyebrows at Deidara's tone.

"What's your problem?" Shikamaru said, still in a lazy tone.

"You know what? You really piss me off, yeah," Deidara said.

"What did I ever do to you?" Shikamaru asked, starting to lose his lazy tone as he started to get worked up at Deidara's proclamations and what the hell was up with his constantly say "yeah," maybe it was something like Naruto's "believe it!"

"You're with Temari. That's what you did. She deserves a real man and you're just some pathetic excuse for a living being. You don't appreciate her the way she should be appreciated. The way I would appreciate her," Deidara said, his voice becoming more deadly.

He stood there and glared at the Nara who glared right back.

And then in one fluid movement, Deidara lunged at Shikamaru.

"What the hell are you doing?" Shikamaru shouted as he jumped out of the way, landing in a near-by tree.

"I'm proving who the better man is," Deidara said, throwing a clay spider bomb at Shikamaru, who narrowly escaped it and threw a kunai at the clay master.

The fight for Temari had officially begun.

**A/N:**

**Guys, I am soooo sorry for the wait! I had this finished in my journal two weeks ago but then my computer got a virus and we had to get a new one when the old one couldn't be saved. I finally got my laptop going so that's what I'll be typing these up on from now on. Hopefully it won't be too much longer until the next one.**

**Oh, by the way I have decided to redo some of the first few chapters. There won't be any major changes, just additions to detail and background info. That should happen before the next update. Sorry for the inconvenience. And there will only be one or two more chapters to this story!**

**New A/N:**

**Ok, so I finally redid the fourth chapter. I will start working on chapter five and then have SpeedDemon315 write my battle scene then I will post it hopefully soon. I realize how bad I did on my first multi-chapter fic and it won't be like this in the future, I promise**


	5. Apologizes Should be Easier

**I'm back! I know I said I would have a fight scene from SpeedDemon315 but I haven't heard from here in a while so I just decided to do without. If I do manage to get one from her then I will post it. If you haven't yet, go back and re-read the other chapters if you will because I changed some things.**

From the street where Temari and Tenten were, they could fear the first explosion from where the two had left Deidara.

Looking confused, Tenten turned to look Temari and started to ask what the sound could have been when she saw the look on the other woman's face.

Temari had also been confused for a split second until she realized just exactly where the explosion had come from. Deidara wasn't the only one who knew what Temari did when she was upset.

"Those completely stupid idiots!" Temari huffed as she started to jump onto a building so she could get back to the to the training field as fast as she could.

"Wait for me!" Tenten called from behind her, but Temari was already half way there.

'_Those stupid idiots! What the hell are they trying to do?'_ Temari was there in under a minute. She arrived just in time to see Deidara throw a bird shaped bomb at Shikamaru just as he trapped the blonde man in his Shadow Possession.

"What the _hell_ do you two think you're doing?" Temari yelled at the two men. They both turned to look at her, surprise clearly written on both of their faces.

Deidara realized right away that this was his last chance at trying to win Temari over, so in his last attempt, he yelled, "Your psycho boyfriend went crazy as soon as he saw me and attacked me!"

'_What the hell did I just say?'_ Deidara thought to himself. It even sounded stupid to him.

"This is too troublesome," Shikamaru sighed. Turning to his girlfriend, he said, "Temari, can we talk?"

"Not if you think it's to 'troublesome'!" Temari answered angrily. She was actually very happy that he wanted to at least talk it out, but she had her pride to think about.

"That's not what I meant and you know it," Shikamaru said in a half way to exasperated voice. He wouldn't ever show it because it required too much effort but he was frantic on the inside. What if she did want to leave him for the blonde freak? The realization that she might have a better offer made him realize that he did want to marry her. He just didn't want her to think he was just doing this because he felt like she was making him. He truly loved her and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her in Suna.

"Fine," she finally said, albeit reluctantly.

They started walking away as Deidara fumed at his stupidity. _"Damn, now I've lost my chance.'_

Tenten watched them go with a smile on her face, and then she turned to look at the other man still on the battle field. She started to smirk at him when she saw the irritated look on his face.

"What the hell are you looking at?" Deidara snapped.

"Oh, nothing," Tenten said with the smirk still on her face as she started to walk away with her hands clasped behind her head.

…

Temari didn't know where they were headed. She just simply followed Shikamaru, standing right by him but feeling so far away. He wasn't saying anything so she didn't either.

She had been staring at the ground as they walked but when she heard water running she quickly looked up.

The two had come to a small empty market place with a big fountain in the middle. The afternoon sun reflected on the fountain, making the water sparkle.

"Temari, I don't know where to begin," Shikamaru said, still looking at the ground.

"Let's start with the fact that should have told me if you didn't want to be with me anymore!" Temari yelled, not taking her glistening eyes off the water fountain. _'Dammit, I better not start crying.'_

Her words shocked him. He knew that she was hurt and thought he was serious but did she really believe that he didn't want to be with her anymore?

Sighing, Shikamaru said, "Temari, you should know that I wouldn't to be with anyone else."

"Oh yeah? Then why are you always calling me troublesome? Why did you say marrying me would be to much effort?" Temari accused.

"I was with the guys, we were joking around," Shikamaru retaliated in an exasperated voice.

"It didn't sound like that to me! Sometimes I don't even know why I put up with you! You say everything is troublesome and all you want to do is sleep. Do you even love me?" Temari was shocked that she would even think that. Of course he loved her, he left his friends, family and country to be with her. She started to wonder why she was even mad at all. He had been willing to even fight Deidara for her.

Remembering the fight, she suddenly thought about any injuries he could have sustained on her behalf. She turned from her position looking at the fountain to run over to where he was and was about to check his body when he stopped and chuckled.

"I do love you. More than I would ever be able to put into words. I know you may think it's because you want it but realizing I could you lose you to that blonde troublesome man, I've decided that I don't ever want to lose you. Temari, will you marry me?" Shikamaru asked.

For a few moments, Temari just looked at him with a blank expression. "I think that that was the longest thing I've ever hear you say at one time."

Shikamaru gave her a blank, confused look in return. "That's what you're gunna say when I've just proposed?" he asked, somewhat shocked.

"Oh! Right, I was thrown off by how long you talked," Temari laughed. "I would love to marry you, you troublesome man."

She then closed the distance between them and pulled him into a huge hug. To which he immediately started to tense up. She then proceeded to re-remember his possibility of injuries and started laughing again at his pained expression.

"It's not funny, that troublesome prick of a teammate of yours cracked a few of my ribs," Shikamaru said, clearly in pain.

"I guess we should go find Ino or Hinata to heal you," Temari said through her laughing.

"That's a fantastic idea," Shikamaru said as he laced an arm over Temari's shoulder and they started walking back to the park where hopefully everyone will was.

**A/N**

**Ok, I know it's been a looooong time, ten months, two weeks and two days to be exact. I am so sorry! I'd say I've been busy but I haven't. I lost interest in fanficition for a while and recently got back into it. I finally decided to write this after getting motivation from AppleLOV3R because she's amazing at writing and writes so much I figured the least I could do is finish my story. So, I hope I have some readers left. I meant to post this a while ago but FanFic was having some problems and I wasn't able to**

**The next chapter is done and typed, I'll be posting it in about a week depending on if the site will let me**

**Review please, constructive criticism is welcome but don't flame just cause you don't like it, tell me why you didn't like it.**


	6. Ending

**Ok! The last chapter! It's sad because this is the fastest update I've been able to come out with since I started this. Anyway, here it is! It's short, and it's supposed to be that way since it's the last chapter.**

"We're home!" Sakura called into the huge mansion as she and her new hubby pulled their luggage through the door.

She had to admit, while loved her honeymoon with Gaara, she was happy to be home. She was worried about a few patients in the hospital and she knew that Gaara didn't trust his secretaries to run his office for a whole week with him and his brother gone. Needless to say, they had a great time but were happy to be back where they belonged. As long as he was by her side, she could be happy anywhere.

"In the kitchen!" came Temari's distant reply, from somewhere in the back of the huge home.

"Hey! Did you miss us?" Sakura said as she pulled Gaara by the hand down the hall. They passed pictures of all of their friends, all the good memories that they had with each other.

"Troublesome woman, stop being so loud," Shikamaru said as said woman came in with Gaara still being pulled behind her.

"What happened to you?" Gaara inquired in a monotone voice, slightly rising what could be considered an eyebrow. Both had stopped as soon as they came in the through the doorway, staring at the two curiously.

Temari was in the process of wrapping Shikamaru's wounds. He ended up having cracked three ribs and breaking two, there was also a slightly deep gash on the left side of his stomach. He had been pumping chakra into the wound to keep it from bleeding too much and causing him to pass out during his conversation with Temari. Not a good idea.

Since he had almost passed out anyway by the time they got to the park, Temari made sure Ino only healed the wounds that could cause serious damage if untreated, and he'd just have to heal the old fashion way since he had waited for so long to tell her he was hurt and in pain. That would show him.

"Troublesome people being troublesome," Shikamaru muttered, wincing as Temari poked his side in a particularly sore spot.

Temari just rolled her eyes as she finished patching up his wound. She then proceeded to show off her left hand to Sakura to show her the ring she had bought the day before with the Nara. It wasn't anything to big, she wasn't a material girl, but it was a decent size. The ring fit perfectly around her finger in a simple silver band. The diamond part of the ring had a small circle of smaller diamonds surrounding a bigger diamond.

Sakura's eyes got big as she started to jump up and down with excitement along with Temari. They both started to squeal in girlish delight.

Gaara rolled his eyes and smirked as Shikamaru covered his ears and muttered a "troublesome."

As both girls started to calm down, Temari asked, "You'll be my Maid of Honor, right?"

"Only if the dresses don't suck," Sakura said in return as they both started to walk out of the kitchen and down the hall towards the front door. They had a lot of planning to do.

**A/N:**

**And that's that. I hope you all liked it and thank you for continuing to read it after my long hiatus! Tell me what you think? Review please!**


End file.
